The present invention relates generally to methods and systems of pressing or crushing, and more particularly, to methods and systems for pressing or crushing a small item primarily using hand pressure.
Many different types of hand food presses have been designed and built over the years to crush garlic. FIG. 1 shows a typical hand food press 100. The typical hand food press 100 has a clamshell design, with two handles 102A and 102B pinned together at one end with a hinge pin 104. Typically, these devices have a crushing container 106 molded into the lower handle 102B. A plunger 108 presses the contents of the crushing container 106 against the strainer 110.
The upper handle 102A has the plunger 108 attached to it. As the upper handle 102A approaches the lower handle 102B, the plunger 108 descends into the crushing container 106, squeezing the contents against the strainer 110. As the contents are crushed, any liquid can drain through holes in the strainer 110.
These presses 100 are often designed for single-handed operation. The mechanical advantage of these presses 100 is derived from the moments of the upper handle 102A and lower handle's 102B lever actions. With many possibilities for crushing and pressing (e.g., garlic, nuts, some fruits, or other items to be crushed or pressed), the required crushing force can often exceed the amount of force a user is easily and/or comfortably capable of exerting with a single hand. As a result, users often resort to using both hands in order to crush the contents of the crushing container 106. In some cases, the user may be unable to exert the force needed to crush the contents of the crushing container 106, even with two hands.
Other attempts to solve this problem include rotary crushing devices and a rotational ratcheting hand press. The rotary crushing devices can be difficult for people with weak wrists to turn, especially when wet. The design of the rotational ratcheting hand press has multiple pinch points that can cause injury.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a safer, more easily usable single hand press.